kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Tutus Galore
"Let's Play Tutus Galore" is the 15th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 67th of the series overall. Synopsis Olaf enlists Kaeloo's help in preparing something to celebrate Olga's birthday, which he forgot about. Kaeloo decides that she and the others can do a ballet recital. Plot Olaf runs up to Kaeloo, and she greets him. He tells her that he has a huge problem: he forgot Olga's birthday, and he needs to do something special, so he asks for her help. Kaeloo comes up with the idea of putting on a ballet recital. Later, the others are practicing for the ballet. There's a scene where Pretty jumps off a cliff, and Stumpy is supposed to catch her while dangling from a rope, but Stumpy misses and Pretty falls to the ground. Kaeloo yells at Stumpy and tells him how to do it properly, and she tries to start practice again, but it turns out that Pretty has twisted her ankle. Kaeloo starts crying, since she doesn't think she'll be able to find another ballerina, and suddenly she notices Eugly standing on the stage. Everybody starts laughing at the prospect of Eugly being a ballerina, but Kaeloo switches from laughter to tears when she realizes that there is no other way. Mr. Cat and Stumpy make fun of Eugly, but Pretty tells them to stop making fun of her sister. Eugly dances across the stage, but when she hears Mr. Cat heckling her, she stops dancing and sits on the floor crying. Kaeloo gets a phone call from Olaf asking how things are going. She lies that things are going well, and he puts down the phone. Olaf realizes that he talked a little too loud and Olga must have heard him, so he tries to distract her. That evening, when the show is about to start, Kaeloo tells Eugly that she is certain that she will do a good job, but she realizes that Stumpy is in the wrong costume, and he's dressed as a princess. Unfortunately, Olaf arrives just then in his car. Kaeloo tells the others not to panic, and that they should do their best no matter what. The group agrees to blame Eugly if anything goes wrong, despite the bunny's protests. Olaf gets onstage and proceeds to make a speech about how much he loves Olga, and Quack Quack invites Eugly to dance. The curtains open, and the dance goes horribly, horribly wrong; a chain reaction destroys the sets and injures the actors. However, Olaf applauds the ballet anyway and pretends he liked it. The injured cast members take a bow. Later, Stumpy is still dangling from the rope and calling for help, as the others went back home and forgot to untie him. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack * Pretty * Eugly * Olaf * Olga Minor Characters * Serguei Trivia * This is the first episode where the cast celebrates somebody's birthday. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. Gallery Tutusgalore1.jpg Tumblr_inline_mjhphiuxEV1qz4rgp.gif|Eugly wants to be a ballerina?! IMG_1211.JPG Weightdropping.gif 4FDEE42C-EBC1-4052-BA1D-F4CD0BA074BB.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 2 Episodes